


I can't control you, you can't control me

by Kathy_VivVox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathy_VivVox/pseuds/Kathy_VivVox
Summary: „Könntet ihr zwei Arschlöcher einfach eure Klappe halten? Euer Gelaber ist echt nicht auszuhalten.“Langsam öffneten sich die blau-grauen Augen des Detektivs, an ausruhen war eh nicht mehr zu denken, und er sah seine zwei Kollegen an, die ihn anstarrten als wäre er ein verfickter Zombie.„Detektiv Reed, ich…“„Verschon mich bitte mit deinem Welpenblick Plastik Detektiv.“____________Detroit 20424 Jahre nach dem friedlichen Ausgang beim Kampf um Detroit, die Beziehung zwischen Connor und Detektiv Reed ist noch immer sehr angespannt. Obwohl der Android mitlerweile freiwillig im DCPD arbeitet um so seinen Beitrag zu einem friedlichen, gerechten Miteinander von Mensch und Maschine zu leisten, fällt es Gavin schwer den anderen zu akzeptieren, er kann diesen perfekten Plastik Detektiv einfach nicht ausstehen. Aber was steckt wirklich dahinter?





	1. Mission fehlgeschlagen

Prolog: Mission fehlgeschlagen

[5.März 2042; Detroit]

Schwer, sein Körper fühlte sich so unglaublich schwer an und wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Was war passiert? 

„Detektive Reed, sie müssen versuchen wach zu bleiben und dürfen sich unter keinen Umständen bewegen."

Dieses idiotische Stück Plastik, mit seiner dämlichen besserwisserischen Art zu reden. Als wüsste er nicht selbst, dass er sich nicht bewegen darf, er könnte sich nicht mal einen Zentimeter bewegen, selbst wenn er wollte, dieser Idiot…aber warum konnte er sich noch mal nicht rühren? Warum fühlte sich sein Körper so schwer und taub an?

„..Sie schaffen das, bitte bleiben sie bei mir Detektiv Reed.“

Wovon redete dieser Vollidiot eigentlich? Warum hörte er sich so dumpf und weit weg an? Er war doch neben ihm, Gavin spürte diesen steifen möchtegern Detektiv doch ganz in seiner Nähe. Fowler hatte sie zusammen mit Chris und ein paar Anderen auf diese beschissene Mission geschickt. Monate Vorbereitung, Monate in denen er Connor ertragen musste und dann waren sie diesem dreckigen Red Ice Ring endlich auf die Spur gekommen. Die Hauptdrogenküche in Detroit und einige große Tiere in diesem Drogenring waren zum greifen nah. Das war seine Chance gewesen sich zu beweisen, seine Chance aus dem Schatten dieses verdammten alten Sacks Andersons zu treten und dann lief alles schief. Der DCPD Detektiv konnte sich noch daran erinnern Rusev durch die verlassene Lagerhalle hinterher gerannt zu sein, er hatte ihn schon an der Schulter erwischt und war nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, als er RK800 Stimme gehört hatte und… was genau war eigentlich passiert?

„Gavin bleib wach, nenn mich von mir aus wieder dumme Maschine, oder nichtsnutziger Plastik Detektiv, aber sag irgendwas…Gavin bitte…du darfst nicht sterben…ich hol dich hier raus…du dickköpfiger Idiot."

Wer war hier ein Idiot? Es ist merkwürdig, aber man könnte meinen das Androiden Hündchen würde sich anders anhören, als würde er sich sorgen um ihn machte. Mist wo kam plötzlich dieser laute Piepton her? Plötzlich war alles lauter, seine Ohren surrten, Connors Stimme wirkte nicht mehr weit entfernt, er schrie aufgebracht direkt neben ihm, Knistern von Feuer und irgendwo in der Ferne wild schrillende Sirenen. Die Explosion, richtig das Drogenlabor war in die Luft geflogen. Reed hustete und plötzlich waren da diese Schmerzen. Scheiße er wollte das betäubte, schwere Gefühl wieder, jetzt schien da nur noch dieser Schmerz zu sein, als hätte ihn ein Lastwagen überrollt. Irgendwas musste er tun, gegen den Schmerz, die lauten Geräusche und gegen Connor, verdammt was tat diese dumme Maschine, sie mussten hier raus. Öffne die Augen, reiß dich zusammen und dann weg hier. Gedanklich wiederholte er das Ganze wie ein Mantra. Ganz einfach, eigentlich, aber es war nicht nur der Schmerz der seinen Körper niederdrückte, er steckte fest, ein Teil des Gebäudes musste eingestürzt sein. Gavin kam hier nicht weg…er würde sterben. Seine Lieder waren so schwer, klar denken viel ihm unsagbar schwer, aber er schaffte es mit seiner letzten Kraft die Augen zu öffnen. Alles war wie in einem verdammtes Horrorszenario. Funken, Trümmer, Feuer und inmitten des Chaos Connor, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Betonbrocken von seinem Arm zu bewegen. Dreck, Asche, blaues Blut, die sonst so penibel und perfekt gekleidete Maschine sah schrecklich aus und irgendetwas war da noch was nicht zu dem sonstigen Mister Perfekt passen wollte.

„Ich lass dich hier nicht zurück Gavin, das kannst du vergessen hörst du mich? Ich lass dich hier nicht sterben du selbstsüchtiges…“ 

Der Android sah zu ihn rüber und…Tränen? Wahrscheinlich halluzinierte er schon von den Schmerzen, als würde eine Maschine um ihn weinen, als würde er um ihn weinen.

„Verschwinde Connor. Du kannst nicht jede Mission erfüllen...rette dich selbst du dummes Hündch…“

Weiter kam Gavin nicht mehr. Bevor seine heisere, von Schmerzen verzerrte, Stimme und das leichte Grinsen das ihm die letzte Kraft geraubt hatten abbrach, hörte er noch Stimmen die näher kamen und seinen Namen aus Connors Mund. Eigentlich komisch, der RK800 hatte vorher noch nie seinen Vornamen benutzt, ging ihm noch durch den Kopf, dann war da nur noch Schwärze.


	2. Unkraut vergeht nicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Könntet ihr zwei Arschlöcher einfach eure Klappe halten? Euer Gelaber ist echt nicht auszuhalten.“
> 
> Langsam öffneten sich die blau-grauen Augen des Detektives, an ausruhen war eh nicht mehr zu denken, und er sah seine zwei Kollegen an, die ihn anstarrten als wäre er ein verfickter Zombie.
> 
> „Detektiv Reed, ich…“
> 
> „Verschon mich bitte mit deinem Welpenblick Plastik Detektiv.“

Kapitel 01 : Unkraut vergeht nicht

[17. März 2042]

Gavin hasste Krankenhäuser, diese sterilen weißen Räume, die ganzen Medikamente, mit denen man vollgestopft wurde und die alles in einem betäubten, die arroganten Ärzte, die meinen alles besser zu wissen mit ihrem Fachchinesisch das kein Mensch verstand und dieses verdammte Piepen von den Geräten…Piep…Piep…Piep… es trieb ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn. Schlafen, er wollte einfach nur schlafen bis sich sein Körper nicht mehr anfühlte, als wäre er von einem Lastwagen überrollt worden. Aber bei diesem nervenden Geräusch war das unmöglich. 

„Hey Connor, bist du immer noch hier? Komm schon Junge, Gavin ist wie Unkraut, den bekommt man nicht so schnell tot. Das Arschloch hat mehr Glück als Verstand, das haben die Ärzte auch gesagt. Okay sie haben etwas andere Worte benutzt, aber ich bin mir sicher dass sie genau das damit gemeint haben. Jetzt schau mich nicht so an Connor.“

Na ganz toll, der alte Sack und Connor waren also auch da. Großartig, wirklich Großartig… als wären diese piependen Maschinen nicht schon nervend genug. Ihm blieb wohl nichts erspart.

„Es ist meine Schuld das Detektiv Reed hier ist. Meine Aufgabe ist es mögliche Gefahren rechtzeitig zu erkennen und durch Analyse eine Lösung mit bestmöglicher Erfolgschance zu ermitteln. Ich hätte erkennen müssen dass die Temperaturen im Labor dabei waren einen kritischen Punkt zu erreichen und das die Möglichkeit einer Explosion besteht. Aber ich war so damit beschäftigt die flüchtenden Zielpersonen zu verfolgen, dass ich die Anzeichen zu spät registriert habe. Ich habe versagt Hank.“

Die Welt drehte sich nicht nur um Mr. Plastik Detektiv, Gavin hatte die Mission ganz alleine versaut. Eins der größten Drogenlabore unschädlich zu machen hatte ihm nicht gereicht, er wollte mehr und diese verdammte Beförderung und als er einen der Strippenzieher des Drogenrings im Augenwinkel erkannt hatte, war er wie ein Vollidiot hinterher gerannt ohne nachzudenken. Fast, fast hätte er Rusev gehabt und er war blind für die eigentliche Mission gewesen. Dieses Verdammte Stück Plastik hatte ihm wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Hätte Connor nicht nach ihm gerufen und ihn damit zum stoppen gebracht, weil er dem Idioten irgendeine Beleidigung entgegen schleudern wollte, hätte die herabstürzende Betondecke wahrscheinlich seinen Kopf zermatscht und das was von ihm übrig geblieben wäre, hätte wahrscheinlich nicht gereicht um ihm im Krankenhaus wieder zusammen zu flicken. Er hatte es diesmal selbst versaut, nicht der Android, warum musste der Idiot jetzt so eine Szene machen? Und verdammt noch mal warum saß der andere jetzt wie ein Schoßhund an seinem Krankenbett? 

„Ach Connor, das hat der Typ selbst verkack…“

„Könntet ihr zwei Arschlöcher einfach eure Klappe halten? Euer Gelaber ist echt nicht auszuhalten.“

Langsam öffneten sich die blau-grauen Augen des Detektives, an ausruhen war eh nicht mehr zu denken, und er sah seine zwei Kollegen an, die ihn anstarrten als wäre er ein verfickter Zombie.

„Detektiv Reed, ich…“

„Verschon mich bitte mit deinem Welpenblick Plastik Detektiv.“ 

Zwei große braunen Augen starrten ihn an und man sah das Connor etwas sagen wollte, das er sich für das was passiert war verantwortlich fühlte und sich entschuldigen wollte, aber er schien unsicher zu sein ob er doch den Mund halten sollte. Endlich hörte er mal auf das was er sagte, braves Hündchen. 

„Scheiße, du bist echt nicht kaputt zu kriegen Gavin. Sei etwas netter zu Connor, er hat sich immerhin sorgen um dich gemacht, was ich echt nicht nachvollziehen kann Arschloch.“

„Ich hab ihn nicht darum gebeten wie ein braves Schoßhündchen an meinen Bett zu sitzen, er ist dein kleines Androiden Haustier.“

Die beiden gingen ihm echt auf den Sack. Kaum war er wach wurde er auch schon von den beiden genervt, er war wach, aber wie lange lag er eigentlich schon im Krankenhaus? 

„Wir haben den 17. März 2042, sie lagen 12 Tage im Koma Detektive Reed. Ich versuch ihre körperliche Verfassung kurz und in für sie verständliche Worte zu fassen. Sie haben…“

„Verdammt Plastik Detektiv, ich brauch keine Übersetzung für meine verdammte Krankenakte, das wird gleich mit Sicherheit einer dieser arroganten Ärzte übernehmen. Können wir noch mal zu dem Punkt zurück kommen wo du gesagt hast das ich 12 verdammte Tage geschlafen habe? So eine verfickte Scheiß…“

„Oh Detektiv Reed, schön das sie wieder unter uns weilen.“

Es gab genau eine Person, die er mehr hasste als die Androiden die er erschaffen hatte. Elijah Kamski. Zusammen mit zwei viel zu hübschen Androiden Ärztinnen, trat dieser verdammte Mistkerl ins Zimmer, und wagte es doch tatsächlich ihn zu sietzen und so zu tun als würde er ihn nicht sehr gut kennen. Die Geräte an denen er angeschlossen war piepen etwas energischer, als sich sein Puls augenblicklich erhöhte. Wie konnte er es wagen hier auf zu tauchen?  
„Ich störe ihre Unterhaltung mit RK800 nur ungern, aber…oh ich sollte Detektiv Connor sagen nicht wahr? Wie auch immer, jetzt wo sie wach sind Detektiv Reed müssen wir ein paar Tests machen, das verstehen sie sicher. Es war wirklich eine gute Idee sie an meine Klinik weiter zu leiten, es ist perfekt geworden.“ 

Für diesen Psychopathen mit Gottkomplez war die letzten Jahre wie immer alles perfekt gelaufen, er hatte damals schon Cyberlife ganz zufällig zur besten Zeit verlassen und Gewinnbringend verscherbelt und nachdem der Konzern nach dem Kampf um Detroit untergegangen war dauerte es nicht lange bis Elijah plötzlich wieder auftauchte, mit einer neuen Firma, Kamski Industries, er versteckte seine Selbstverliebtheit nicht einmal mehr. Dort verkaufte er den Abweichlern ein perfektes neues Leben, tolle Updates die sie noch menschlicher machen sollten, menschlicher, es waren immer noch verdammte Maschinen, auch wenn sie jetzt Rechte hatten und mit statt für sie arbeiteten. Er wünschte er könnte beweisen das der ehemalige Cyberlife CEO diese ganze Revolution erst im Gang gesetzt hatte, er wünschte er könnte dieses perfektes Leben das er führen konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihm zerstören. Aber Moment, was meinte dieser Irre mit es ist perfekt geworden? 

„Wovon redest du Elijah? Und tu nicht so von oben herab du Arsch. Wo bin ich, ich dachte ich wäre in irgendeinen beschissenen Krankenhaus in Detroit. Du beantwortest mir meine Fragen, vorher lass ich deine scheiß Androiden Ärztinnen überhaupt nichts kontrollieren. Was läuft hier?“ 

Verdammt hier stimmte etwas nicht, Hank fand seine Schuhe plötzlich wahnsinnig interessant und konnte ihn nicht ansehen und Connor sah aus, keine Ahnung wie der verdammte Android aussah, schuldig, mitleidig oder einfach wie ein geschlagener Hundewelpe. Und dann dieses scheiß Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Nerds als er zu ihm trat. Der Plastik Detektiv trat zum ersten mal von seiner Seite um Kamski an seiner rechten Bettseite Platz zu machen, seinem verdammten Schöpfer. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verraten, was auch immer hier vor sich ging, egal wie oft Connor und Gavin aneinander geraten waren in den letzten Jahren, sie waren trotzdem sowas wie verdammte Kollegen, auch wenn ihm das nie gefallen hatte. Er sollte auf seiner Seite stehen, aber was hatte er erwartet? Er war eben kein Mensch… er war eine verfickte Maschine, die vor ihrem Erschaffer kuschte. Was hatte er erwartet, Kamski gehörte doch ohnehin alles, das war nichts neues. 

„Oh das ist wirklich faszinierend, durch den tragische Ausgang deiner letzten Mission, hab ich die Möglichkeit bekommen die neueste weltverändernde Erfindung zu testen. Meine ersten perfekten Prothesen für Menschen, die sich mit Hilfe meiner Biokomponenten Technologie perfekt mit den Körper des Trägers verbinden. Da das Ganze noch ein Prototyp ist und sich in der Testphase befindet, habe ich dem DCPD angeboten die Kosten für alles selbst zu tragen. Schau nur wie perfekt dein rechter Arm geworden ist, wie gut er deinen alten Arm kopiert hat. Auf dem ersten Blick ist kein Unterschied zu erkennen, aber dahinter steckt natürlich die selbe Technologie wie bei meinen Androiden. Wenn man also die Haut deaktiviert kommt das wunder der Technik zum Vorschein.“

Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein, er hörte die Worte die aus Kamskis Mund kamen, sie ergaben nur keinen Sinn. Sein Arm…es war alles in Ordnung mit seinem Arm was meinte der Nerd mit Prothese? 

„Ich versteh nicht wovon du…“

Kamski drückte an irgendeiner Stelle an seinem rechten Unterarm und plötzlich verschwanden die dunklen Haare auf seinem Arm und die leicht gebräunte Haut und zum Vorschein kam ein verdammter weißer Androiden Arm. Das war nicht mehr sein Arm, er war ein verdammter Robocop oder was? 

„Scheiße wer gibt dir das verfickte Recht deine kranken Experimente an mir durch zu führen Elijah.“

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper als er sich zu Kamski beugte und ihn grob am Kragen seines Shirts packte. Wahrscheinlich zwei oder drei gebrochene Rippen, anscheinend hatte man nicht alles in seinem verdammten Körper ausgetauscht wie bei einem verdammten kaputten Computer. Der andere blieb so verdammt ruhig und das Grinsen verschwand nicht mal von seiner Visage.

„Was ist mit meinem richtigen Arm passiert? Wusstet ihr davon? Hank verdammt du und jeder verdammte Idiot beim DCPD weiß wie sehr ich diesen Typen und Androiden hasse. Wir sind nicht gerade Freunde, aber wie konntet ihr mir das antun?“ 

Noch immer hielt er den ehemaligen CEO am Kragen fest nur viel sein von Hass und Schmerzen verzehrter Blick nun auf Hank und Connor.

„Naja nachdem was passiert ist Gavin war das Angebot von Kamski besser als die Alternative. Mann glaub mir, das ist nicht auf unseren Mist gewachsen. Die Rettungskräfte haben es nicht geschafft dich mit dem Arm unter dieser Betondecke hervor zu holen, du wärst verblutet wenn man ihn nicht amputiert hätte…Kamski hat seine Hilfe Angeboten und das DCPD hat die Entscheidung getroffen. Sorry Mann.“

„Dann bin ich jetzt also ein neuer verfickter Prototyp für das DCPD, ein lustiges neues Experiment für das man nichts bezahlen muss und du stehst als großzügiger Gönner da Elijah. Plötzlich machst du dir sorgen um deinen kleinen Halbbruder? Soll ich dir das glauben? Du machst mich krank du Arschloch.“

Sein Blick war verzerrt von all den Gefühlen, die in ihm tobten. Seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut und Verzweiflung und irgendwie musste er diesen Ganzen Frust los werden. Die Faust seiner neuen Prothese schlug mit voller Kraft in Kamskis Gesicht und ließ den anderen Mann nach hinten auf den Boden fallen, der nur die Hand zu seiner blutenden Lippe führte.

„Du scheinst gut mit deinem neuen Arm zurecht zu kommen Bruderherz.“

Er hasste ihn, er hasste ihn und seinen verdammten steinreichen Vater, der das Leben seiner Mutter zerstört hatte. Seine Faust…schmerzte. Scheiße sollte dieses tote mechanische Ding nicht so unglaublich perfekt sein. Langsam zog sich wieder ein Film von Haut über seinen rechten Arm. Aber die Illusion konnte ihn nicht mehr blenden, er wusste das er aus Metall , Plastik und blauen Blut Bestand, das er nicht zu ihm gehörte. 

„Verschwindet…“

Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, der Blick gesenkt vergrub er sein Gesicht in der Hand, die noch ihm gehörte.

„Detektiv Reed, es tut mir leid was passiert ist, Ich kann ihre Wut nachvollziehen, wenn ich schneller bei ihnen gewesen wäre, wäre das alles vielleicht nicht passiert… und ich bin verwirrt, was meinen sie und Mister Kamski mit Bru…“

„RAUS VERSCHWINDET ALLE!“

Konnte Connor nicht einfach weiter den Mund halten? Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen?

„Lasst mich in Ruhe…lasst mich einfach alle in Ruhe verdammt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elijah Kamski und Detektiv Gavin Reed Halbbrüder?
> 
> Ja ich weiß, ich hab eine blühende Fantasie, aber hey, da die Beiden im Spiel vom selben Schauspieler gespielt werden, haben sie eine kleine Ähnlichkeit, das reicht mir. Also lasst euch einfach überraschen was ich daraus mache ;) 
> 
> Warum hab ich so im Gefühl dass das Ganze für Gavin verdammt schwer werden wird? Oh ja richtig weil ich es schreibe xD 
> 
> Lasst gerne einen Kommentar da, bin gespannt wie euch die Idee gefällt und ihr ahnen könnt was ich vor habe.
> 
> Liebe Grüße, eure Kathy VivVox ♡


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustriert schloss er die Augen.  
>  
> 
> „Schickt ihn weg, ich…schaff es einfach noch nicht damit klarzukommen. Keine Ahnung ob ich das überhaupt irgendwann kann…bitte.“

[20. März 2042]  
 

Müde blau-graue Augen starrten ihn aus dem Badezimmerspiegel an, das Wasser, was er sich ins Gesicht geklatscht hatte, tropfte von seinen Haarspitzen und dem Kinn ins Waschbecken, während er Minutenlang einfach nur auf das Becken abgestützt da stand und misstrauisch sein Spiegelbild betrachtete.  
 

Drei Tage war er jetzt schon wach und trotzdem in diesem verdammten Albtraum gefangen, aus dem es kein entkommen gab. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn die verfickte Betondecke ihn zerquetscht hätte, schnell und endgültig, dann wäre aus ihm nicht so ein Ding geworden, dann wäre er noch ganz er. Wenn er die Augen schloss sah er Trümmer, Feuer und Blut, sein eigenes und das blaue von dem Androiden, der seinen Namen schrie, ihn anflehte durchzuhalten und versuchte ihn zu retten obwohl er selbst beschädigt war…Connor… der Android hätte ihn dort einfach sterben lassen sollen, das hätte alles einfacher gemacht, dann müsste er nicht immer an das Bild seines eigenen zerquetschten Körpers denken, an die Schmerzen, an die Angst. Jetzt war Gavin nicht mehr als Kamskis neustes abartiges Experiment. Etwas das man nach und nach ersetzte wenn es kaputt ging, bis nichts menschliches mehr übrig blieb. Darum ging es doch bei diesen neuen Prothese, nicht wahr? Man tauschte nach und nach alles aus was nicht mehr funktionierte, um es zu optimieren, um es perfekt zu machen wie seine verdammten Androiden, seine kleinen Meisterstücke die platz machten und kuschten wenn ihr Erschaffer Elijah es forderte…so wie der Plastik Detektiv an dem Tag als dieser Albtraum begonnen hatte. Aber Reed würde niemals vor seinem Halbbruder buckeln, oder ihn anbeten, weil er ihm dieses Ding, was sein Arm sein sollte, geschenkt hatte.  
 

Wie gerne würde er dieses verdammte Ding aus seinem Körper reißen…oh er hatte es bereits versucht, direkt nachdem er die anderen aus dem sterilen weißen Krankenzimmer geschmissen hatte. In dem Moment war es, als würden nicht nur die Geräte um ihn herum piepen, in seinem Kopf ertönte zusätzliche ein ohrenbetäubender schriller Ton, wie das Error Signal bei einem Computer. Seine gesamte Kraft im linken Arm hatte er aufgebracht, da war Plastik und Metallkomponenten gewesen und blaues Thirium war dem Arm runtergelaufen…die Schmerzen waren kaum auszuhalten, zusammen mit dem Piepen. Aber er war nicht stark genug gewesen und sofort waren die Androiden Ärztinnen und der CEO ins Zimmer gestürmt, hatten ihn festgehalten und versucht den Schaden zu reparieren. Er war sich nicht sicher was er in seinem verzweifelten Wahn geschrien hatte, aber er erinnerte sich noch an große braune Augen, die ihn anstarrten, voller Hilflosigkeit und Angst, als Security Androiden ihn und Anderson wegführen. Ob das wohl Angst um oder vor ihm war und konnte Connor überhaupt so etwas wie Angst empfinden?  
 

Der Detektiv fühlte sich so machtlos, er konnte nichts an seiner verdammten Situation ändern und das stachelte seine Wut nur noch mehr an. In der einen Sekunde umfasste er noch krampfhaft den Waschbeckenrand, sodass sich die Haut an seiner Hand weiß verfärbte und in der anderen schlug er so fest auf den Spiegel vor sich ein, dass dieser in Hundert Scherben splitterte. Blaues Blut quoll von seiner Hand als er vor Schmerzen auf die Knie Sackte und sie mit seiner echten Hand festhielt. Sofort rannte einer der Androiden Schwestern zu ihm, eine kleine Rothaarige, die ihn irgendwie an jemanden erinnerte.  
 

„Mister Reed, was tun sie da? Sie verletzen sich nur selbst damit, bitte lassen sie mich die Wunde reparieren.“  
 

„Fuck, verdammter Mist. Warum kann ich überhaupt diesen verfluchten Schmerz fühlen? Das ist ein scheiß Roboter Arm.“

Seine Stimme war wütend, aber der Schmerz , den man raushören konnte, minderte die Härte in seinem Tonfall.  
 

„Der unsichtbare Film, der auch bei Bedarf die Haut imitiert, Farbe, Behaarung, Sommersprossen, enthält in den neuen Versionen auch mehr als Millionen kleiner Sensoren, die äußere Einflüsse erkennt und an das Verarbeitungssystem, in ihrem Fall das Gehirn sendet. Dadurch kann man z.B. Schmerzen oder Wärme wahrnehmen. Sie haben Glück, wenn sie ihre linke Hand verwendet hätten, hätten sie sicher ein paar verstauchte Fingerknochen. Bitte passen sie besser auf sich auf. Auch wenn das H.T., das Human Thirium nicht nur die Heilung in ihrer Prothese beschleunigt, sondern auch in ihrem restlichen Körper, sind Beschädigungen nicht gut, besonders auch auf mentaler Ebene.“  
 

Gavin entriss, nicht sehr energisch, seine Hand aus denen der Androidin. Die ruhige Art ihrer Stimme und ihre roten Haare, wenn auch nicht so lockig wie ihre und die grauen Augen erinnerten ihn so an seine kleine Schwester, dass es ihm schwer viel so harsch zu ihr zu sein wie er es sonst bei einem Stück Plastik gewesen wäre. Ein bisschen hasste er Kamski dafür, weil er unsicher war ob die Ähnlichkeiten pure Absicht waren, oder nur Zufall.  
 

„Verdammt, das ist alles so krank.“  
 

„Das ist Fortschritt. Kommen sie, ich helfen ihnen hoch Detektiv Reed und schicke gleich jemanden der sich um das Chaos hier kümmert. Ach ja der Android, der mit ihnen zusammen arbeitet, Detektiv Connor ist wieder unten im Foyer und möchte zu ihnen. Sind sie sicher das sie niemanden sehen wollen?“  
 

Dieses anhängliche Hündchen. Wollte der Plastik Detektiv jeden verdammten Tag vorbei kommen, nur um im Foyer abgewimmelt zu werden? Gavin wollte niemanden sehen, wollte nicht wie auf einem Präsentierteller vorgeführt werden wenn Belastungstests oder Systemchecks durchgeführt wurden und Haut weißem Plastik wich, Gott er konnte den Anblick selbst kaum ertragen, er wollte nicht das ihn irgendjemand so sah. Schwach, verzweifelt, frustriert und… verloren. Bei diesem Albtraum mitzuspielen und alles über sich ergehen zu lassen damit er endlich hier raus kam, war eine Sache, er hatte sich bereit erklärt zu kooperieren solange er Elijah nicht ertragen musste, oder die mitleidigen Blicke seiner Familie, Freunden, Kollegen…oder dem Androiden Detektiv, der als Einziger so unglaublich hartnäckig versuchte ihn zu sehen. Ob Hank wohl stinkwütend darüber war, dass sein Haustier jetzt ihm hinterher lief? Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich seit langem wieder ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Doch als er den fragenden Blick der Androiden Krankenschwester bemerkte, die immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete seufzte er und sein Blick wurde wieder ernst.  
 

„ Ich hab im Moment keinen Bock irgendjemanden zu sehen und ich bin nach dem was passiert ist nicht plötzlich sein Herrchen, er soll zu Lt. Anderson laufen wie sonst auch, die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen und hat sich erledigt, er wird jetzt sicher wieder mit seinem Daddy arbeiten. Je schneller dieser Idiot das kapiert und mich in Ruhe lässt umso besser.“  
 

„Herrchen? Wir Androiden gehören niemanden mehr nur uns selbst.“  
 

„Aber dieser Android ist irgendwie trotzdem wie ein verlorenes Hündchen, das jemanden gefallen und hinterherlaufen will. Daran hat sich nichts geändert.“  
 

Verdammt warum musste er jetzt wieder grinsen? Die Schmerzen in seiner Hand mussten ihn echt…oh die Verletzung war bereits verheilt und als er die Hand vorsichtig schloss und wieder öffnete hätte man für einen Sekundenbruchteil vergessen können das sein Leben sich mit diesem neuen Arm komplett verändert hatte. Frustriert schloss er die Augen.  
 

„Schickt ihn weg, ich…schaff es einfach noch nicht damit klarzukommen. Keine Ahnung ob ich das überhaupt irgendwann kann…bitte.“  
 

Die kleine Rothaarige, bohrte nicht weiter nach. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte sie einfach das verdammte Gefühlschaos in ihm und legte ganz sanft eine ihrer zierlichen, perfekten kleinen Hände auch seine Schulter.  
 

„Wie sie wünschen. Bitte versuchen sie sich nicht mehr selbst zu verletzen, auch wenn das alles sehr schwer für sie ist. Ich werde unten Bescheid geben das niemand zu ihnen darf. Versuchen sie sich auszuruhen, die nächsten Tage wird ein umfangreicher Fitnesstest angesetzt. Wenn etwas ist oder sie etwas brauchen, klingeln sie bitte.“  
 

Damit verschwand sie und er saß wieder alleine in diesem verfluchten weißen Raum und versuchte nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma ist ein Arschloch, das muss Gavin am eigenen Leib spüren, aber das hilft ihm sicher zu erkennen wie süß unser Connor ist, also geschieht das alles zu seinem besten. Wirklich.
> 
> Ich versuch die Story nicht zu schnell zu entwickeln, aber mir fällt dieses slow burn Prinzip echt schwer. Mal schauen wie lange ich es aushalte die beiden nicht über einander herfallen zu lassen ><
> 
> Lasst gerne einen Kommentar da, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich freu mich über etwas Feedback :) 
> 
> Liebe Grüße, eure Kathy VivVox ♡


	4. Hartnäckiges Hündchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Verdammt ich dachte ihr hätte endlich alle euren dämlichen Daten in euren dämlichen Tab…Plastik Detektiv? Was zu Hölle machst du hier, ich dachte die im Foyer wüssten das ich niemanden sehen will.“  
>  
> 
> Er war irritiert Connor zu sehen, der ihn gar nicht zu hören schien sondern ihn weiter vom anderen Ende des Raums anstarrte. Gavin wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber ihn machte das immer etwas nervös wenn man ihn anstarrte. Deshalb reagierte er auch so schroff und tat so als wäre ihm alles egal.

[27. März 2042]  
 

In der Luft lagen Schweiß und zwischen schweren Atemzügen der Songtext von Asking Alexandrias Alone in a room. Auf den Ohren die Gitarrenriffs und Drums einer seiner Lieblingsbands aus Teenagerzeit, Körper und Geist vollkommen auf das Training konzentriert, fühlte er sich wie er selbst während er den Boxsack vor sich mit Schlägen und Tritten malträtierte und so diesen ganzen verdammten Scheiß mal für einen Moment vergessen konnte, während er aus voller Kehle mitsang und sich vollkommen auspowerte.

Der erste Tag Training nach wochenlangen liegen war merkwürdig gewesen. Es war zwar verrückt wie schnell seine Inneren Verletzungen und Knochenbrüche durch das Human Thirium verheilt waren, aber sein Körper kam zunächst nicht ganz damit zurecht. Normalerweise trainierte er 5 Tage die Woche, immerhin wollte er sich nicht so gehen lassen wie ein gewisser alter Säufer. Aber er brauchte das auch einfach, seinen Körper an sein Limit bringen, alles während des Trainings vergessen und ausblenden, das hatte ihm schon als Teenager geholfen nicht verrückt zu werden. Es war also kein Wunder das sein Körper nicht gut auf diesen Entzug klar kam und einen Moment brauchte sich wieder an die Belastung zu gewöhnen. Zusätzlich musste sich die Prothese erst auf seinen Körper einstellen und sich ihm angleichen. Man hatte ihm kein RoboCop mäßiges Teil verpasst, das Autos anheben und durch die Gegen werfen konnte. Und ja verdammt vielleicht hätte ein ganz kleiner Teil von ihm das cool gefunden, immerhin war er auch mit Superheldenfilmen aufgewachsen. Aber es kopierte seinen alten Arm viel mehr. Kamskis wollte anscheinend unter allen Umständen Gott spielen und künstliche Menschen erschaffen. So krank. Übung für Übung wurde er zunächst beobachtet, es wurde analysiert und protokolliert wie stark er war, wie belastbar… das machte ihn nervös, immerhin hatte er keine Ahnung wie er bewertet wurde. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn das sehr an Connor, der verstand selbst als Abweichler nicht wie gruselig und unangenehm es war so intensiv angestarrt zu werden und er machte es andauernd. Er wollte menschliche Verhaltensweisen verstehen lernen, oder irgendwie so etwas in der Art. Meistens fuhr er ihn nur an wenn er sowas machte und hörte ihm nicht so genau zu. Es trieb einen einfach nur in den Wahnsinn, aber selbst das war angenehmer als von diesen Androiden Ärztinnen beobachtet zu werden die irgendwelche Dinge in ihre Tablets tippten.  
 

Mittlerweile schienen sie alle wichtigen Informationen zu haben, zumindest durfte er heute zum ersten mal alleine und einfach nur für sich trainieren und es tat so verdammt gut, der leichte Schmerz in den Muskeln lies ihn sich wieder lebendig fühlen und weniger wie ein Experiment. Mit den letzten Riffs ging der Song zu ende und er hielt sich, nach stundenlangem auf den Sack einprügeln, an diesem fest und lehnte die Stirn schwer atmend, aber auch lächelnd an. Zumindest bis er das starren bemerkte. Irgendjemand gönnte ihm nicht mal diese paar stunden allein im Raum.  
 

„Verdammt ich dachte ihr hätte endlich alle euren dämlichen Daten in euren dämlichen Tab…Plastik Detektiv? Was zu Hölle machst du hier, ich dachte die im Foyer wüssten das ich niemanden sehen will.“  
 

Er war irritiert Connor zu sehen, der ihn gar nicht zu hören schien sondern ihn weiter vom anderen Ende des Raums anstarrte. Gavin wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber ihn machte das immer etwas nervös wenn man ihn anstarrte. Deshalb reagierte er auch so schroff und tat so als wäre ihm alles egal. Das gab ihm immer etwas Sicherheit. Langsam trat Gavin vom Boxsack weg und ging zu einem Tisch auf dem ein Handtuch und eine Flasche mit Wasser stand. Sein Atem ging immer noch schneller als er etwas trank und dann den Schweiß von Gesicht und Nacken und nacktem Oberkörper wischte bevor er das Handtuch über den Schultern liegen lies. Er fuhr sich durch Haar und beobachtete Connor, der noch immer ein Stück von ihm entfernt in der Nähe der Tür stand und ihn mit seinen großen braunen Augen anschaute, sich aber nicht regte und jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Hätte er nicht so schroff klingen sollen? Verdammt dieses starren das…war ihm etwas zu intensiv, plötzlich fühlte er sich nur in den Knielangen Sportshorts und den Sportschuhen etwas…nackt? Dabei gehörte er nicht zu den Leuten die ein Problem damit hatten, ja er wäre gern etwas größer…diese 3cm die der andere größer war als er nervten ihn tierisch, aber ansonsten schämte er sich nicht für seinen Körper und war sehr zufrieden. Gavin machte viel Sport, stand zu jeder Narbe, egal ob von alten Kickbox Wettkämpfen aus seiner Jugend, oder den Einsätzen bei der Polizei. Und seine Tätowierungen, wie z.B. die zwei Raben auf seiner Brust, sahen verdammt cool aus. Also warum starrte Connor ihn jedes mal so als hätte das Hündchen noch nie einen nackten Oberkörper gesehen? Natürlich wurde er nicht wie ein verdammtes Unterwäschemodel designt wie Mister Perfekt hier, ernsthaft warum musste Cyberlife Androiden Detektive so perfekt machen das war wirklich nicht zum aushalten, Gavin war im Vergleich zu Connor kantiger, rauer…das war aber kein Grund ihn anzustarren als wäre er ein skurriles Alien.  
 

„Ich weiß normalerweise sag ich du sollst deine Klappe halten, aber du könntest ruhig meine Frage beantworten, Plastik Detektiv. Was zur Hölle machst du hier und wie bist du an den Security Androiden vorbeigekommen? und verdammt Connor du weißt ich hasse es wenn du mich so anstarrst, jetzt rede endlich du dummes Hündch….scheiße ist das blaues Blut? Hast du dich geprügelt bevor du hier hin…scheiße hast du etwa die Security Androiden verprügelt? Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?“

Er war…geschockt und besorgt. Der Angesprochene schien kurz zusammen zu zucken, als seine Stimme etwas lauter wurde. Und Gavin vergaß sofort das er wütend auf Connor war, weil er dank ihm in Kamskis Hände gefallen und diesen Mist durchmachen musste, weil der Android versuchen musste ihn zu retten. Sein Kollege wirkte plötzlich wie ein geschlagener Hund, er hasste es wenn Connor so verloren und hilflos wirkte…er kam mit sowas nicht gut klar. Mit schnellen großen Schritten trat er zum Androiden, schüttete etwas Wasser auf eine Ecke seines Handtuchs und wischte damit, ohne groß drüber nachzudenken, das blaue Blut von Connors Gesicht, das von einer Verletzung über seiner Augenbraue kam. Die LED an der Schläfe blinkte nervös gelb und rot. Gavin konnte immer noch nicht verstehen warum der andere selbst Jahre nach der Revolution dieses Teil nicht entfernt hatte. Er brauchte es doch nicht mehr.  
 

„Verdammt jetzt sag endlich was du…“  
 

„De…Detektiv Reed, ich….“

Stotterte der Android etwa? War vielleicht irgendetwas kaputt gegangen? Um die Nase des anderen hatte sich auch ein ganz leichter blauer Schimmer gebildet und das würde dieses merkwürdige Verhalten erklären. Gavin starrte in dieses viel zu perfekte Gesicht , verdammt nicht mal die kleine Wunde, die schon wieder dabei war zu heilen, konnte diesen Idioten entstellen.  
 

„Bist du noch irgendwo anders verletzt? Hat irgendwas dein System beschädigt oder…ach fuck ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung von diesem Androiden, Biokomponentenzeug…wenn Kamskis Security Typen dir irgendwas angetan haben, reiß ich ihnen ihre Plastik Ärsche auf und…“  
 

Gavin war gerade dabei in seinen Beschützermodus zu wechseln, bei so unschuldigen braunen Welpenaugen konnte man auf Dauer gar nicht anders. Er war der Einzige der Connor etwas rumschubsen und gröber werden durfte verdammt. Langsam schien das Hündchen wieder im hier und jetzt angekommen zu sein und nachdem er einen Schritt zurück gegangen und etwas Abstand zwischen sie gebracht hatte wirkte er wieder so wie immer. Gefasst, sachlich…eben seine perfekte Androidenart.  
 

„Es ist nichts weiter passiert Detektiv Reed, beim Kampf bin ich mit einer Tischkante kollidiert, aber wie sie sagen würden: Der andere sieht schlimmer aus…oder war es…du müsstest den anderen sehen…ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wie die Redewendung richtig benutzt wird. Es sind ein paar Kratzer, wichtige Biokomponenten wurden nicht beschädigt. Ich hatte mich zwar unbemerkt ins Gebäude schleichen können, nachdem man mich erneut abwimmeln wollte, aber als ich sie suchen musste weil sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer waren bin ich zwei Security Androiden begegnet…ich hoffe Captain Follow muss kein Disziplinarverfahren einleiten weil ich eine Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung bekommen könnte…und…“  
 

Ein Grinsen zog sich über Reeds Gesicht, da war er wieder, der Connor den er kannte. Er verpasste den Androiden einen kleinen Schlag gegen die Schulter. Eigentlich fast schon eine freundschaftliche Geste, aber Connor sah verwirrt seine eigene Schulter und dann wieder Gavin an.  
 

„Langsam Plastik, du hast zwei Security Typen vermöbelt nur um mich zu sehen? Wenn das nicht so unglaublich dämlich wäre, wäre es fast schon süß. Hey solche Aktionen musst du dir für ein hübsches Mädchen aufsparen, mich muss man nicht retten. Ich komme selbst sehr gut…naja nicht wirklich gut aber ich komme irgendwie zurecht. Und keine Angst so eine kleine Rauferei verschwindet bei Follower grummelt in einer Personalakte, Hank und ich können ein Lied davon singen.“  
 

Niemals würde er es zugeben aber…es tat gut ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, zu reden. Er musste immer noch lächeln, besonders weil Connor den coolen Spruch mit dem man seine eigenen Verletzungen runterspielt so wahnsinnig verkackt hatte.  
 

„Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Niemand hat etwas von ihnen gehört und ich durfte nicht mehr zu ihnen. Wenn man bedenkt wie sie an den Tag reagiert haben als sie…Sich sorgen zu machen und nach dem Rechten sehen zu wollen scheint mir vollkommen logisch und nachvollziehbar zu sein. Was…haben sie hier gemacht Detektiv Reed und wie geht es ihnen?“  
 

Verdammt musste dieser Schoßhund so schauen? Ja er war als sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten etwas aus seiner Haut gefahren und durchgedreht, aber es gab ganz bestimmt keine perfekte Reaktion auf die Information das man seinen verdammten Arm verloren hatte und sein Leben auf gewisse Art nun abhängig von dem Menschen war, den man am meisten hasste. Aber er schaffte das…scheiße er hatte keine Ahnung wie, aber er würde schon seinen Weg finden. Es gab also keinen Grund so verloren und sorgenvoll zu schauen, er hatte sich schon oft genug aus der Scheiße gezogen.  
 

„Hey, es braucht schon mehr als ein explodierendes Gebäude, oder einen Freak mit Gottkomplex, der an einem rumexperimentieren will, um mich klein zu kriegen. Hör endlich auf dir die Schuld zu geben, Detektiv Vollidiot. Mir gefällt die Situation nicht, scheiße ich hasse dieses Teil das man mir verpasst hat, aber wenn ich dadurch weiter arbeiten kann, dann scheiße ja ich werde damit klar kommen. Ich bin wirklich verdammt gut in dem was ich mache, ein Fehler macht die jahrelange Arbeit nicht weniger gut, das gilt im übrigen auch für dich Plastik Detektiv. Also hör auf mich mit so großen schuldbewussten Augen anzuschauen, als wärst du ein böser Hund gewesen. Der Androiden Arm ist jetzt nun mal da, zumindest scheint er mich nicht zu behindern also…hey, was tust du da verdammt?“  
 

Gavin hatte nicht groß darüber nachgedacht und nachdem er dem Vollidioten einen kleinen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst hatte, war seine Hand dort einfach liegen geblieben und streichelte wie von selbst durch das unglaublich weiche perfekte Haar, als er meinte das der andere aufhören sollte sich die Schuld zu geben. Connor erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an Dexter seinen alten Polizeihund. Genau daran musste es liegen, aber wie er jetzt seinen Blick erwiderte....Zu intensiv, diese dunklen Augen die ihn anschauten während er redete, die nicht zu glauben schienen das man ihm vergibt, waren zu intensiv. Und zu nah…verdammt kam es ihm nur so vor oder war der Android näher gekommen? Oder war er selbst näher gekommen als er ihn gestreichelt hatte…oh Shit seine Hand, er musste seine Hand da weg nehmen und Abstand gewinnen…Doch der Blick des Androiden hatte sich abgewendet, schien nun irgendwo auf seiner Schulter zu ruhen und scheiße er seufzte erleichtert auf, zumindest bis er zusammenzuckte, weil er etwas kalte Finger auf seiner Haut spürte. Einen Moment war er wie erstarrt als er auf Connors Hand schaute, die zunächst zaghaft über die Narbe an seiner linken Schulter strich. Das war das was von der Schussverletzung übrig geblieben war, die er sich bei seinen ersten Auftrag mit dem Androiden Detektiv eingefangen hatte. Sie waren gerufen worden weil ein geisteskrankes Arschloch meinte seine Androiden Sekretärin mitten am Arbeitsplatz verprügeln zu müssen und während Connor sich um die verletzte und…anscheinend sehr verängstigte Androidin kümmerte, hatte der Idiot, den er zur anderen Seite des Raumes gedrängt hatte eine Waffe gezogen und auf die beiden gezielt. Keine Ahnung was ihn damals geritten hatte dazwischen zu gehen, wahrscheinlich hatte er wie so oft nicht wirklich nachgedacht, aber er hatte sich die Kugel eingefangen und den Arsch dann entwaffnet. Das mit dem nicht denken können passierte ihm häufiger wenn er mit diesem Blödmann von Androiden zusammen arbeitete und verdammt keine Ahnung warum jetzt sein verficktes Herz meinte durchdrehen zu müssen, als währe er einen scheiß Marathon gelaufen. Gavin hielt die Luft an als die schlanken perfekten Finger über seine Brust und die zwei Raben strich. Ein paar der Lines nachzogen, so unglaublich fasziniert von der Farbe auf seiner Haut. Der Blick des Anderen wirkte fast schon verträumt, aber irgendwie auch verwirrt, als wüsste er selbst nicht was er da tat, oder warum er es tat. Dieser Blick war einfach wow…keine Ahnung ob ihn jemals jemand so angesehen hatte. Die Bewegung stoppte, da war ein zögern und das war der Moment etwas zu sagen, das Ganze zu stoppen, aber er war wie erstarrt. Er wollte wissen, nein er musste wissen was der andere vor hatte. Am liebsten würde er ihn an sich ziehen und… diesmal zuckte Gavin nicht nur leicht zusammen, es war als hätte man seinem verdammten Kopf einen Elektroschock verpasst damit er wieder denken konnte, als er spürte wie man über die Narbe zwischen seinem Körper und der Prothese strich. Das war zu viel…zu früh…er versuchte diese Stelle nie anzusehen, so zu tun als wäre sie nicht da. Gavin konnte das nicht…zu nah, zu intensiv…er brauchte Abstand.  
 

„Verdammt du verficktes Stück Plastik, was stimmt nicht mit dir? Hör auf mit dem Scheiß!“  
 

Grob stieß er den Anderen von sich, der vollkommen verwirrt blinzelte als würde er nicht verstehen was plötzlich los ist und der bei den harschen Worten zusammen gezuckt war und sich etwas kleiner machte, als hätte er Angst geschlagen zu werden. Fuck…so wollte er das nicht. Connor sollte keine Angst vor ihm haben. Nervös fuhr er sich durch Haar, wandte sich ab und lief wie ein unruhiges Tier hin und her.  
 

„Du kannst nicht einfach Leute begrabschen, wie es dir gefällt. Du denkst doch sonst nach bevor du handelst…fass diesen verdammten Arm nicht an, das ist…“  
 

Als er zurück zum anderen schaute, hatte dieser den Blick abgewandt und drehte sich etwas von ihm weg. Es war als brächte der Android einen Moment um wieder seine Haltung zu finden und etwas steif richtete er seine Krawatte, bevor er sachlich…fast schon mechanisch antwortete.  
 

„Entschuldigen Sie Detektiv Reed, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Meine Sorge war unangebracht, ich entschuldige mich dafür und werde sie nicht länger belästigen. Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
 

Und dann ging er, ohne ihn noch mal anzusehen und Gavin wollte das er ihn ansah er wollte das er erkannte das er es nicht so gemeint hatte, das er überreagiert hatte. Aber die Tür schloss sich und es war zu spät. Er hatte es mal wieder verkackt, warum machte er das jedes Mal wenn sie dabei waren sich besser zu verstehen.?  
 

„Connor…“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen und dann versaut es Gavin einfach direkt wieder. Naja unser Detektiv Reed wäre wohl nicht er, wenn er nicht in unpassenden Momenten das Arschloch raushängen lassen würde. 
> 
> Armer Connor, er meint es doch sicher nicht so dass das nie wieder passieren wird, oder? Oh ich schreibe das ja. Dann lasst euch einfach mal überraschen und lasst einen Kommentar da.
> 
> Liebe Grüße, eure Kathy ♡


	5. Das Geschenk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Pink? Wirklich Gavin?“
> 
> „Chris, halt die Klappe, die Verkäuferin hat das so eingepackt.(...)"

[31.März 2042]

Er war ein verdammtes Arschloch. Egal wie oft Gavin den Moment im Fitnessraum gedanklich noch mal durchgegangen war, und das hatte er häufiger als er zugeben wollte, er kam immer zu dem selben Schluss. Connor so harsch anzubrüllen und wegzustoßen war nicht richtig gewesen. Das hatte der andere nicht verdient nachdem er ihm das Leben gerettet und seine erste Prügelei außerhalb eines Auftrags gehabt hatte und das nur weil er ihn sehen wollte, was irgendwie... keine Ahnung… süß war. Gavin war diesmal zu hart zum anderen gewesen. So wie Connor reagiert hatte…so mechanisch…selbst Gavin war nicht so dämlich um nicht zu verstehen dass er den anderen diesmal wirklich verletzt hatte. Der Android war genauso durch die Hölle gegangen wie er an dem Tag als um sie alles explodiert und eingestürzt war. Scheiße er wachte manchmal schweißgebadet auf wenn er von dem Scheiß träumte und Connor hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, ein perfektes Gedächtnis. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen das der andere diese Horrorszene in seinem Kopf immer wieder abspielte, weil er sich die Schuld dafür gab und überlegte was er hätte besser machen können. 

In den letzten Jahren sind sie oft aneinander geraten, da waren wilde Wortgefechte, oder mal raue Auseinandersetzungen gewesen, aber sie hatten auch viele Missionen durchgestanden und waren ein verdammt gutes Team zusammen. Ihre Erfolge sprachen für sich und er war so verdammt nah an einer Beförderung dran, das hätte er alleine wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft und er war Connor dankbar, nur das er ihm das noch nie gesagt hatte, stattdessen führte er sich wie ein Idiot auf. Und jetzt hatte der Android auch noch sein Leben gerettet. Kein Wunder das Gavin sich jetzt so beschissen fühlte. Auf ihre irgendwie etwas merkwürdige Art waren sie Freunde. Es war nur so viel komplizierter als bei Chris oder Tina, die beiden Officer gehörten im DPD zu seinen engsten Freunden und mit ihnen war es einfacher befreundet zu sein und sich dabei nicht wie ein Arsch zu verhalten. Aber die Beiden waren immerhin auch Menschen, so wie er und keine perfekt designte Maschine mit warmen, schokobraunen Hundeaugen, die einen beobachteten und irgendwie nervös machten.

Er wollte sich irgendwie für sein Verhalten entschuldigen, aber was genau hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Gavin gehörte nicht gerade zu den Leuten, die gut darin waren anderen eine Freude mit kleinen Geschenken zu machen. Trotzdem war er am Samstag, nachdem er entlassen worden ist, in die Stadt gefahren und war irgendwie bei einem Juwelier gelandet, weil ihm das Design von dem Anhänger im Schaufenstern gefallen hatte. Am Anfang war ihm das wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen, zwei von den Anhängern zu kaufen und als die etwas ältere Juwelierin mit einem großen Lächeln meinte, das sie auch Gravuren anboten, dachte er tatsächlich dass das cool und eine gute Idee wäre. Hatte er schon erwähnt das er in sowas nicht gut war? Ihm war erst aufgefallen wie peinlich das Ganze eigentlich war, als er nur eine der Ketten als Geschenk einpacken ließ und man ihm ein pinkes Päckchen mit einem breitem Grinsen und einem „Ihr Freund wird sich ganz sicher über das Geschenk freuen, das ist wirklich süß ,“ überreicht hatte. Am liebsten wäre er im Boden versunken. Er hatte nur irgendwas von „Was?!? Nein, er ist nicht mein…wir sind nur…das ist nicht für meinen Freund! Das haben sie vollkommen falsch verstanden. Das ist ein Geschenk unter Kollegen“ gestammelt und war knall rot geworden. Aber man zwinkerte ihm nur zu und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Tag. Seit dem war sich Gavin nicht mehr so sicher, ob er dem Plastik Detektiv das Geschenk überhaupt geben sollte.  
An diesem Montag Morgen, war er immer noch unsicher was er tun sollte. Der Detektiv war um Fünf Uhr aufgestanden um seine gewohnte Strecke zu joggen. Irgendwie wieder seinen normalen Alltag spüren und den Kopf frei bekommen, das war der Plan gewesen, aber im Grunde hatte er sich selbst nur weiter verrückt gemacht indem er an die letzte Begegnung mit Connor dachte und wie scheiße er zum anderen gewesen war und das nur weil…er ihm zu nah gekommen war und er mit der Nähe des Androiden nicht klar kam, oder mit seinem neuen Arm. Das Thema konnte er einfach nie ganz abschütteln, oder seinen Hass auf Elijah, der im Grunde schuld daran war das er Connor und Androiden selbst nach Jahren des friedlichen Zusammenlebens von sich stieß, obwohl sie schon lange keine Marionetten seines Bruders mehr waren, obwohl er wusste das sie keine Maschinen mehr waren, das sie lebten und fühlten wie er selbst auch. Aber etwas wissen und es sich auch wirklich eingestehen waren eben immer noch zwei verschiedene Sachen. Nachdem er kurz geduscht und sich angezogen hatte war es halb sieben, er betrachtete einen Moment lang seine Gestalt im Spiegel und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand übers Kinn. Die Haare hatte er am Samstag auf dem Weg nach Hause noch im Laden um die Ecke schneiden lassen, an den Seiten etwas kürzer als sonst, das Deckhaar nur etwas länger und mit Gel etwas gestylt. Es sah im großen und ganzen moderner aus als sein typischer mir ist alles scheiß egal Schnitt. Den Bart hatte er rasiert und, er war sich noch nicht sicher ob er das mochte oder nicht. Sein Gesicht war etwas zu kantig, und die Narbe auf seiner Nase gab ihm auch ohne Bart diesen BadBoy Look. Zumindest sah er rasiert nicht aus wie ein Weichei. Dann war sein Entschuldigungsversuch vielleicht nicht so peinlich. Außerdem war das Ganze auch der erste Arbeitstag mit der Armprothese. Wenn er heute schief angeschaut werden würde, dann wegen den Veränderungen für die er sich selbst entschieden hatte. Auch wenn er das, was passiert war, hasste und nicht akzeptieren wollte, wenn er heute im Police Departement auftauchte, wollte er sich das alles nicht anmerken lassen. Es gab immer Jemanden, der das kleinste Anzeichen von Schwäche ausnutzen würde und er würde niemanden die Chance dafür geben. Kurz überlegte er die Ärmel des dunkelblau-schwarzen Sweatshirt, das sich perfekt an seine breiten Oberkörper schmiegte, wieder runter zu krempeln, um seinen Arm etwas mehr zu verdecken. Aber das war dämlich, man sah wirklich keinen Unterschied, er hasste es zuzugeben, aber Elijah hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, und es war einfach zu warm. Gavin würde sich nicht verstecken. Die Polizeimarke fand ihren Weg an den braunen Ledergürtel, der zu der gut sitzende schwarze Jeans passte. Zusammen mit dem braunen Schulterholster und seiner Waffe war er bereit. Er sah…gut aus, er würde den Tag heute schon überstehen. Auf dem Weg zur Haustür schnappte er sich das pinke Päckchen und machte sich auf dem Weg. Vielleicht hätte er das Teil doch neu einpacken sollen, aber das gehörte auch zu den Dingen in denen er nicht gut war. 

Kurz vor Sieben war es im Detroit City Police Department noch sehr ruhig, kaum jemand tauchte vor Acht Uhr auf nur Sarah, die Androidin, die um die Uhrzeit noch alleine am Empfang saß, sah ihn überrascht an. 

„Guten Morgen Detektiv Reed, schön das es ihnen wieder gut geht und sie wieder hier sind. Ich dachte sie würden erst Morgen wieder kommen.“

„Morgen, keine Ahnung, nicht arbeiten zu können hat mich wohl wahnsinnig gemacht und deshalb steh ich heute schon hier, außerdem komm ich ganz bestimmt nicht an einem 1. April wieder zur Arbeit. Ich bin fit, diesen einen Tag mehr brauche ich nicht.“  
Er versuchte freundlich zu lächeln und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös er wirklich war. Wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen nachdem er so lange ausgefallen war, war schon merkwürdig genug, das pinke Päckchen mit der großen Schleife und dem kleinen Bernhardiner Schlüsselanhänger half da nicht wirklich bei.

„Sie haben uns also vermisst? Schön sie wieder hier zu haben, sie sehen gut aus, so rasiert und haben sie eine neue Frisur?… oh, für wen ist denn das Geschenk?“

Warum war er nicht schneller rein gegangen? Jetzt schauten in zwei grüne, neugierige Augen an und Gavin wurde eventuell ein klein wenig rot. 

„Das…also…ist nur eine Kleinigkeit weil man meinen Arsch gerettet hat und…so. Ich muss jetzt aber auch weiter, der frühe Vogel fängt den Wurm oder so. Schönen Tag noch Sarah.“

Gavin flüchtete fast schon etwas, aber er hörte noch wie Sarah kicherte und sich verabschiedete.

„Connor wird sich bestimmt freuen, der Bernhardiner Schlüsselanhänger ist süß. Schönen Arbeitstag noch Detektiv.“

Wirklich Großartig, zumindest hatte er das Glück das außer ihr noch keiner da war. Captain Fowler würde um 7 Uhr auftauchen, wenn er sich also beeilte, würde keiner sehen dass er das Päckchen auf den Schreibtisch des Plastik Detektivs platzierte. Ein schneller Blick über seine Schulter, nur um sicher zu gehen das er niemanden übersehen hatte, dann legte er den pinken Albtraum auf Connors Schreibtisch, zusammen mit einer Karte [Connor, Sorry das ich mal wieder ein Vollidiot war. Danke das du meinen Arsch gerettet hast. Und solltest du irgendjemanden sagen dass dieses Teil von mir ist, werde ich dich wahrscheinlich erschießen müssen. Gavin] besser hatte er das ganze nicht hinbekommen. Er war einfach nicht der Typ für sowas und selbst für die Version hatte er gestern Abend Stunden gebraucht. Er platzierte es so vor dem Computer Bildschirm, dass der Android es sofort sehen würde, aber nicht Jeder, der zufällig an den Tisch vorbei kam. Und bevor ihn noch jemand an Connors Schreibtisch sehen konnte verzog er sich in den Pausenraum und starrte die Kaffeemaschine an. Das Zeug das da raus kam konnte man wirklich nicht trinken, aber ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diesen wässrigen Kaffee zu trinken, sonst würde er noch verpassen wie Connor auf das Geschenk reagieren wird. Verdammt er war unglaublich aufgeregt. 

Er kam gerade mit seinem Kaffee aus dem Pausenraum, als Fowler an ihm vorbei kam und ihn überrascht ansah. 

„Verdammt Reed was machst du schon hier? Fuck, ich meine. Gut das du wieder hier bist Detektiv. Na dann kann ich dir ja direkt etwas zu tun geben. Die Arbeit steht uns bis zum Hals, du bist doch wieder fit, oder?“

Die Augen seines Bosses fuhren kurz zu Gavins rechten Arm, als würde er kontrollieren wollen wie die Prothese aussah, für die er die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte.

„Oh ich bin auf jeden Fall wieder fit, auch wenn ich nicht glauben kann das sie mich für ein beschissenes Experiment an Kamski verraten haben. Aber keine Angst Arbeit ist genau das was ich jetzt brauche, ich bin nicht hier weil die Pissbrühe, die ihr Kaffee nennt, hier so gut ist.“

„Gavin… uns blieben nicht sehr viele Möglichkeiten… ich bin in meinem Büro und schau welche Drecksarbeit erledigt werden muss. Beim Red Ice Fall befinden wir uns wieder in einer Sackgasse, obwohl der Drogenring einen sehr harten Schlag bekommen habt, es ist sehr ruhig geworden. Auch wenn der Ausgang beschissen war, ihr habt gute Arbeit geleistet. Und jetzt trink deine Pissbrühe, ich hab zu arbeiten. Ach ja, gut das du wieder hier bist Reed.“

Mit dem Kaffeebecher setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und versuchte sich erst mal einen Überblick über seine aktuellen Fälle zu verschaffen. Überraschenderweise war die komplette Schreibtischarbeit, all seine Einsatzberichte, die er unfertig zurück gelassen hatte, waren erledigt. War das Connor gewesen? Wer sonst würde sich freiwillig diese Arbeit aufhalsen? Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und trank seinen Kaffee, es dauerte etwas bis ein paar neue Fälle auf seinem Computer auftauchten und er sie durchging und langsam füllte die das Präsidium, zum Glück ließen ihn die meisten Officer in Ruhe, er hatte auch sonst wenig mit ihnen zu tun und sie starrten ihn nur an. Wahrscheinlich wusste wirklich jeder über dieses Mist Teil bescheid. Aber als er Chris herein kommen sah grinste er und er stand auf um seinen Freund zu begrüßen, ihm war es schon immer egal gewesen was andere von ihm dachten, solange seine Freunde wussten wie er wirklich war.

„Verdammt lässt man dich heute schon wieder auf uns los? Du ruiniert unsere kompletten Willkommen zurück Arschloch Ideen, die wir für Morgen geplant haben.“

„Ich hab deine Visage auch vermisst Chris. Und bei euren Plänen ist es wirklich gut dass ich sie jetzt ruiniert habe. 

Gavin umarmte seinen Freund kurz, man merkte sofort das der andere sich sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte und er war wirklich froh wieder hier zu sein. Der Officer löste sich von ihm und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Sag mal Gavin hast du später noch ein Date, oder was soll der Aufzug?“

„Halt die klappe, ich wollte heute einfach nicht aussehen wie ein Penner, das ist alles. Kaffee?“

Zusammen gingen sie in den Pausenraum, holten sich noch etwas von diesen miesen Kaffee und Tina leistete ihnen bald schon Gesellschaft. Man erzählte ihm was die letzten Wochen so passiert ist. Es tat gut wieder diesen Alltag zu haben, zu lachen und keiner sprach ihn auf seinen Arm an, er konnte das Teil für einen Moment vergessen. Nur sein Blick schweifte gelegentlich zum noch leeren Schreibtisch von Connor. Jeden Augenblick müssten Hank und sein Androiden Haustier auftauchen und dann sah er die Beiden. Detektiv und Lieutenant Anderson waren mitten in einer Diskussion, es ging wohl mal wieder um Hanks ungesunde Lebensweise, die beiden waren so in ihrem Gespräch vertieft das sie ihn gar nicht bemerkten, aber das war okay, so konnte er besser beobachten wie Connor auf sein Geschenk reagieren würde. 

„Gavin hörst du uns überhaupt noch zu? Oh Connor und Hank sind gekommen, willst du zu ihnen?“ 

Tina war seinem Blick gefolgt und lächelte. 

„Hast du dich eigentlich schon bei Connor bedankt? Unser Detektiv Anderson hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht weißt du. Ich weiß sein süßer Hintern verwirrt dich manchmal und deshalb verhältst du dich meistens wie ein Arsch, aber du solltest wirklich mal über deinen Schatten springen Gavin.“

Manchmal hasste er seine Freunde, sie kannten ihn wirklich verdammt gut.

„Sein süßer Hintern verwirrt mich nicht, verdammt noch mal…und nur zu eurer Info, ich hab mich zwar noch nicht persönlich bedankt, aber ich hab Connor zum Dank eine Kleinigkeit gekauft, um genau das zu tun und um mich zu entschuldigen. Jetzt haltet einfach die Klappe, das ist echt schon peinlich genug, aber ich will auch sehen ob es ihm gefällt.“

„Oh du gibst also zu das du seinen Hintern süß findest? Warte mal, du hast Connor ein Geschenk gekauft?“

Nun beobachteten drei Personen neugierig die Reaktion des Androiden.

Connor, wollte sich wohl gerade die neusten Fälle anschauen, als sein Blick auf das pinke Päckchen mit der großen Schleife und dem kleinen Bernhardiner Schlüsselanhänger fiel. Er nahm überrascht das Geschenk in den Händen und löste vorsichtig die Schleife und den Hund. 

„Pink? Wirklich Gavin?“

„Chris, halt die Klappe, die Verkäuferin hat das so eingepackt. Okay…jetzt wird es spannend…fuck ich bin nervös, was ist wenn es ihm nicht gefällt?“

Die braunen Augen des Androiden weiteten sich voller Überraschung, als er zunächst den Zettel las, dann das Päckchen öffnete und die silberne Kette darin sah. Fast schon vorsichtig nahm er sie heraus und besah sich die Seiten des vierseitigen, stabförmigen Anhängers, die abwechselnd Sandstrahl geraut, matt und glatt, glänzend waren. Connor strich über die Gravierungen auf dem Anhänger und lächelte sanft dabei. Auf den vorderen Seiten konnte man auf einer Seite das Wort alive lesen, drei kleine blaue Steine waren dort zusätzlich eingelassen und auf der anderen war die Aktennummer ihrer letzten Mission eingraviert, bei der alles so schiefgelaufen war, aber die sie beide überlebt hatten. Auf den hinteren Seiten stand Detektiv Anderson, Connor. Der Android strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und sah sich dann sofort im ganzen Präsidium um, suchte ihn, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen und Gavin verlegen wegschaute, sich am Kopf kratzte und sich zu den beiden Officers wandte, die neben ihm standen.

„Okay ich würde sagen du hast dir umsonst sorgen gemacht, ihm gefällt es Gavin. Willst du nicht zu ihm? Na los, rede mit ihm.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel hat so verflucht lange gebraucht, weil ich eine totale Schreibblockade hatte, aber hier ist es, endlich. Keine Ahnung warum es so schwer war. Hoffe es gefällt euch etwas. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße, Eure Kathy ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Detroit: Become Human Fanfiction ><
> 
> Ich kann nichts dafür, aber ich liebe das Pairing Gavin/Connor einfach und ich wollte, ich musste eine Geschichte aus Detektive Reeds Sicht schreiben, die nach und nach aufklärt warum er so ein Arsch in Connors Gegenwart ist. 
> 
> Kleine Eckdaten, wie sich alles um sie herum entwickelt hat, tauchen nach und nach in der Story auf. Es ist alles noch ein bisschen wirr, aber ich hoffe euch gefällt der erste Einblick auf das, was euch hier erwarten wird. 
> 
> Am liebsten hätte ich die Fanfiction in englisch geschrieben und hochgeladen, aber ich bin beim schreiben noch so unsicher >< Deshalb gibt es diesen ersten Versuch jetzt doch nur in deutsch. Hoffe sie gefällt trotzdem jemanden.
> 
> Lasst gerne einen Kommentar da und verratet mir was ihr davon haltet. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße, eure Kathy VivVox ♡


End file.
